JoY
JoY (aka Justice on Yokai) is an organization dedicated to killing or, depending on the branch, experimenting on yokai. Summary WIP Benefits WIP Ranks Military Recruit A recruit is the lowest rank in Joy. They are simple hunters who are often seen in groups or, in rare situations involving battle, on the front lines. They tend to know basic marksmanship, marital arts, and/or swordsmanship. Veterans A veteran are the 2nd lowest rank in Joy. They are more experienced in combat, although usually have a partner or a small group with them. Most specialize in one or two area(s), although occasionally there is one that is well-rounded. Many never get passed this rank. Seeker A Seeker is a a low-ranking officer in Joy. They are experienced in combat, and usually training to get a higher rank. Sometimes they lead a group of recruits, other times they are paired up with an Enlightened to learn more about being in a higher rank. This rank is the starting rank that is allowed to do spy missions. The Devoted The Devoted are normal commanding officers in Joy. They are very experienced in combat, and usually stop moving up from here if they didn't while being a veteran. They tend to (like Seekers) lead groups, but they tend to be of veterans rather than recruits. They also have nicer weapons than any of the below ranks, although none are enchanted. This is a rank that can do spy missions. The Enlightened The Enlightened are high commanding officers in Joy, and are highly respected in the organization. They are masters in combat, have enchanted weapons, and usually have a Seeker accompany them as an apprentice. They are also known to be more merciless than lower ranks, and usually have killed over 700 yokai by then. This is a rank that often does spy missions. The Cabinet The Cabinet is The Divine's close group of bodyguards, scientists, and advisers. They are all at least proficient at combat, and know the Divine personally. They get the best weapons, know most things about the organization, and get other luxurious benefits too. All are over the age of 35. This rank rarely does spy missions. The Divine The Divine is the leader of Joy, and is unknown to most of the organization aside from their cabinet and some of the Enlightened. They have a weapon that is said to be tremendously powerful, know every little thing about the organization, and have some luxurious benefits. They are said to be female or feminine, and around the age of 40. They rarely do spy missions. Science Students Students, as the name implies, are younger teenagers and even children learning about science to help Joy. They do various field trips and experiments, and are usually taught anti-yokai ways so that they identify more with Joy. They sleep in dorms, and most of their parent's are working for Joy or dead. An occasional child is kidnapped when numbers get low, and some are suspected to be yokai. Assistants Assistants, also as the name implies, are young adults or older teenagers who are apprentices to a scientist. They aren't trusted to know most information, but can help with mathematics, harvesting, minor surgeries if they are apprenticed to a doctor, and many other small but needed jobs. JoY Engineers JoY Engineers are, again as the name implies, engineers for Joy. They build, design, and make various machines, engines, and weapons often. There are many sub-branches, but there are too many to count. They have an average knowledge on Joy. Doctors Doctors in Joy are trusted to go with soldiers at times and help them when needed, help around bases when needed, and "occasionally" experiment on yokai. They have more information on Joy than a Devoted, but less than an Enlightened. Members Hatsuharu Academy An Unknown Enlightened Yoshihara Arata (Seeker) Other Arial Holstein (Doctor) Scarlette (Informat) Category:Organizations